Banished
by hermioneweasley123
Summary: Draco malfoy was banished from the magical world, stripped of all his powers, and the girl he loved seperated from him forever. he is alone in the muggle world forced to create a new life or die. READ PLEASE! DM/OC DM/HG
1. Alone

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO WARNER BROS AND J.K ROWLING!**

Banished

Chapter 1: Alone

Draco Malfoy had never felt more alone in his life. He had been thrown out of the magical world he had grown up in, stripped of his magic, the girl he loved separated from him and falling in love with another. Thrown out into the muggle world like a piece of trash. Left to fend for himself with no idea how to. He had to create a life among these worms. If he didn't, he would surly die. The ministry was still tracking him. They would track him for the rest of his life. The warning they had given him before taking away his powers still rang in his mind.

"If you don't assimilate with these muggles, we will take it as a sign of defeat. And destroy you. You have two options, allow yourself to die, or create a new life. The choice is yours."

Draco figured he was somewhere outside of London. The air was clearer where he was but he could see haziness of the air over London to the west of him. He was obviously in a rural area; he had been walking for 3 hours and had come across 2 farms as the only sign of civilization. He already knew that he could never live in a rural or suburban area, he needed the city. He thrived on the pulse that ran through London. London was where he belonged. Now, he just had to find a way to get there. If he had is damn magic he would be there already and would be getting the best treatment available. But years on the run had taught him how to get by with little or no magic. Magic left obvious signs, signs the ministry could detect. When Draco had turned spy for what was left of the Death Eaters, he had put everything on the line. When the entire organization he had created crumbled to the ground, the ministry was after him like a house elf after freedom. 6 years, Malfoy had managed to stay out of capture for 6 years. But finally they brought in the pro, Harry Potter. Once he was assigned to the case, it was only a matter of time before Draco was captured and thrown into Azkaban. The only thing stopping him from getting the dementor's kiss was his status. Even shamed, his family name carried power. So they had taken his powers and thrown him out of the magical world. The only reason they didn't modify his memory too, was so he could remember what he had lost. Remember that once, he could do magic. But now, he was as lowly as a muggle.

Suddenly one of those loud, clumsy muggle vehicle things came clattering down the road. Not knowing what else to do, Draco stuck out his hand, signaling the car to pull over.

Draco approached the car and did his best not to puke at the thought of begging for a ride from a muggle.

"Excuse me Sir, but my car broke down a while back and I really need to get into London! Is there any way you could give me a ride?" Malfoy made his voice sound sickly sweet.

"Well, I don't usually give rides to strangers, but you look like you have been down on your luck lately and I'm on my way to London anyways. Hop in."

Draco spent 4 miserable hours in the car with a muggle who had a below normal intelligence level. He forced himself to not reach over and throttle the man and just drive the dang car to London himself. _The ministry is watching, _he thought. _They are always watching. _That thought alone kept him from committing the worst muggle crime imaginable on his first day as one.

In his mind, Draco kept using the term muggle. It ran through his head over and over and over. If he didn't find a new word to call them, he would go insane. The only time he had used that word when he was magical, was to abuse them. But now, he was one. And he could not bear to reference himself as a _muggle. _

As the car clattered to a stop along the curb of one of London's many side streets, Draco realized that he still didn't have a definite plan of what to do now. He was in London though, he had gotten that far.

"Well here ya go, London. You're a mighty quiet one, but who am I to judge. Good luck to you." The farmer said as Malfoy scrambled out of the car and closed the door, watching the old, beat up, blue pickup rumble away.

Malfoy found himself missing the ease of floo powder and brooms as a way of transportation. He forced himself to think of other things, any thought of the world he once knew pained him. He felt like a child in a candy store who had been running around in glee, only to have it all snatched away without a real taste of it.

Pushing aside all thoughts, Draco focused all of his attention on the current dilemma, what to do now. Aware that standing on the side walk with no destination would draw attention, he just began to walk, letting his feet lead him.

Lo and behold, the old trusty feet led him right to the street where The Leaky Cauldron was, and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Draco stopped in front of the two buildings that the Leaky Cauldron should be between. Of course he couldn't see it, and this made the pain in him even worse. Apparently, even if his head knew he needed to move on, every inch of his body was screaming in protest to stay in the magical world.

But it was too late for that, much too late for that.

He turned away from The Leaky Cauldron and set out for the next best thing he knew, a sleazy cheap bar. There he could gather information about the muggle part of London, where it was best to stay in order to maintain a low profile, where you could easily get a job, and where was offering housing.

He meandered down side streets looking for a hole in the wall spot that would serve his purpose. In the middle of this task, a thought stopped him. He had _no _money. How in the world was he supposed to pay for a drink, let alone housing? Before he found a hole in the wall spot, Draco needed to get some funds.

He was at a complete loss of how to do that though. What should he do? Rob a bank? Mug someone? None of these options seemed appealing or sensible.

The only muggle from of entertainment he knew was poker. It was something he had picked up on his years on the run, and he was quite good at it. _That's it, that's what I'll do! I win money in a poker game!_ The place to find an illegal underground poker ring with some serious money on the table, was none other than a hole in the wall bar.

Malfoy immediately restarted his search with double the intensity. His careful eye was soon rewarded when he spotted a sign outside a grungy door that one could easily overlook saying, **Chip** with a picture of a mug of beer on it. Draco put up his guard and entered.

The place was filled with the usuals, burn outs and people looking to hide. Some glanced at Malfoy, but most paid no attention. He went straight up to the formidable looking bartender, and leaned in, whispering; "Know where I can make some money with the cards?"

The bartender glanced up, and replied; "You for real? You look like a sissy."

"Try me." Was the simple response Draco provided.

With a grunt that seemed to translate to, "follow me" the man led Draco through a nearly invisible door and through a curtain where a haze of smoke surrounded a group of men around a poker table. They were just dividing the cards and looked up, annoyed at the interruption.

"Who the 'ell is this bloke?" demanded a grungy man.

"He says he wants in." the bartender replied, turning heel and exiting.

"You got the money to get in?" the grunge man asked.

"I will by the end."

"Cheeky bloke ay! Watch your tongue you." Threatened another man.

But they pulled up another chair all the same. They obviously believed that they would easily be able to squeeze money out of Draco.

_I'd like to see them try._

The clock ticked by, and Draco's pile of money grew larger and larger, and the men's temper around him grew shorter and shorter. Finally after clearing each man out, Malfoy rose from the table, bid the men goodbye, left behind his starting sum, and exited.

As he was walking down the street, in much higher spirits, too men stepped out from a side alley. Draco recognized them from the poker game.

"Gained that money awful quick, didn't he Jim?" Questioned the one who had called Malfoy a cheeky bloke.

"Sure did Bill, sure did." The companion replied.

"Almost like magic it was."

Even in this dire situation, Draco could appreciate the irony.

Both men began advancing towards Malfoy, cracking their knuckles.

"Listen boys, I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I just played a fair game, that's all." Draco said, trying to appease the men.

It didn't work.

"Let me rearrange that pretty little face of yours, ay?" that was Bill, the obvious leader.

"No thanks, I quite like my face just how it is." Draco threw out before turning tail and running. It may not be the bravest thing to do, but it sure as hell was the smartest.

Even though there were two of the men, Draco was faster than them both and quickly lengthened the distance between them before ditching them completely. Only then did he allow himself a breather.

_BLOODY HELL! My very first day in the normal world and I already have enemies. Just my god damn luck. _

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok so I I'm pretty much in love with this story. The whole thing just came so easily to me and was so easy to write! Way easier then the avatars guards! But I'm still gonna continue that story; the updates will just be spaced out a little. But except more of this story soon, as I'm pretty much in love with it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! In my opinion, this story totally deserves a review! **


	2. Missing Love

**AUTHORS NOTE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STEAMY PART SKIP DOWN TO WHERE IT IS NOT ITALICIZED! THE STEAMY PART IS ONLY FOR A TINY BIT!**

Banished

Chapter 2: Missing Love

_ He could feel her breasts sliding against his skin, smell the scent of her hair, feel the warmth oozing from her. She moved up and down in rhythm with his thrusts, both of them moaning. She broke the smooth rhythm and leaned to down to plant a long, lingering, burning kiss on Draco's lips._

_ It was bliss, pure bliss._

Then just like that it was over. He was awake and there was no one beside him, no Hermione to make love to and to wake up beside. He was trapped in another world then her. And she had left him, left him to go back to her husband.

That was the whole reason he had turned spy. The thought of her making love to another man made his whole body burn. He couldn't stand to give anyone happiness. If it was the last thing he did, he would make the world dark again, just like it was for him.

He turned over on the uncomfortable, dirty bed in the cheap motel he had crashed in for the night.

For a moment, just for a moment, Draco let the pain was over him. Let the pain drag him under, numbing his feeling, with burst of fire like little needles. But just for a moment. Then he surfaced pushed the pain off and closed off all senses. Something he knew how to do very well.

He shoved off from the bed and went to loo to wash up. He put on the same dirty clothes, the only he had. He made a mental note to buy more clothes today.

Also on the mental list was finding a job. His loot from poker last night was significant, but it wouldn't last forever. He would have to buy new clothes before he searched for a job though, or he would never get hired.

As he was leaving the store, in black jeans and a black turtleneck, he began to think about what job he wanted. It couldn't be too dirty, Draco couldn't handle that for long, but he knew that if it was too luxurious, the ministry would be angered that he was doing so well in this world.

_How can I not when the people around me are so stupid? _

Draco meandered down the street, searching for something that would catch his eye.

A shiny sign outside of a bar caught his eye and he found the perfect job. Bartending. With that he could get all the information he needed.

However this bar was too clean and too on the main road to be of much use to him. But if he went back to the bar from last night – well that wouldn't be good either. So he decided to search for something on the other side of town.

Another hour into his search he found the perfect place, it was called **The Pigs Head** (irony seemed to follow Draco wherever he went) and a sign said they were hiring a bartender. Perfect.

He entered the bar and scanned the room. It was filled with a slightly higher caliber of people then last night's but would still provide adequate information. He went up to the only person in the whole joint who looked like he worked there and inquired about the job.

The man only asked a few questions before giving Draco the job and telling him to start now. Apparently, nobody else had inquired about the position and they had been searching for 5 months.

It only took about ½ an hour before he learned everything he needed to. The owner then went into the back to work on paperwork and left Draco to man the front.

There were only 3 people in the fairly large bar, so Draco sat down behind the bar and began straining his ear to listen to the only conversation taking place between 2 men.

They were just talking about last night's football match, nothing interesting.

Just then the bell over the door jingled and a beautiful, tall women walked in. she marched right over to the counter, gave Draco a once over, and promptly spat out, "Who the hell are you?"

Draco's "How can I help you?" was cut off and he was left stunned. "I was just hired to work here, I'm the new bartender."

But she had already lost interest and was already on her way to the back yelling out "Alex!" as she went.

Malfoy sat at the bar, stunned at what had just happened. _Who was that girl? _Was the only coherent thought he could produce.

Whoever that girl was, she was already back followed by Alex, and giving him about 50 commands a second.

"I want the place clean by the time I get back. And I want all your god damn stuff back. I want you to understand why you are such a fuck up, and why you will never go anywhere in life. I want you to go live with your little whorefriend and watch as she stops caring a rat's ass about you. I want you to realize that you were way out of your league with me and that you're the biggest idiot to have blew it. And I want you to go jump off of a god damn bridge for all I care as long as I never see you again. You have one hour." With that she was off in a whirl, hopping on her motorcycle and vrooming away.

From the rant, Malfoy had gathered that she and Alex had been going out, Alex and cheated on her, she had found out, and they were over.

He kept his gaze down from Alex's gaze as he stomped to the back, grumbling under his breath, "Bloody crazy she is. Good ol' fucking looney!"

So far, his first day of work had been extremely entertaining, he may not have gathered much useful information, but he had learned a little more about his employer.

As the day went on, with only one or two people in the bar at a time, Draco found his thoughts continually drifting back to the mystery girl.

_She's got spunk, I will give her that for being a muggle and all._

But most of all, he understood how she felt. Understood what it was like to have the one you loved, the one you trusted, leave you. Find someone better than you.

_She's hurting. Because it hurts. Damn does it hurt._

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok soo I obviously love this story because I'm updating it like 20 minutes after I published it! So this chapter is obviously a little steamier, but most of the chapters won't be like this. I just wanted to explain the love aspect of the story. SPOILER ALERT! The mystery girl will most definitely be coming back….and her chapter will be steamy! But other than that most chapters will be like the first. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And a HUGE thanks to**

**charmedpiper1819 for adding my story to their story alerts! **

**This chapter is a little shorter but the chapters should be getting longer after this! REVIEW!**


	3. Raeanne

Banished

Chapter 3: Raeanne

After the encounter with mystery girl and Alex at the bar, Malfoy found it harder to keep his thoughts away from Hermione. Finally he gave in and allowed himself to reminisce…

_ The thing that still confused Draco, was how he had fallen in love with Hermione in the first place. She, who had been the most hated mudblood his entire Hogwarts career and beyond. _

_ But after the war, in a new age, everything changed for Draco. He was trying to blend in, be a nice person. He heard news and tidbits about Hermione, like how she had married Ron, they had had kids, mundane things like that._

_ One day as he had been shopping in Diagon Alley, he ran into her, literally smacked into her on the street._

_ "Watch i-" Malfoy's growl was cut off as he realized who he had run into._

_ "Hermione?" he questioned, amazed._

_ "Draco Malfoy, the biggest git alive, is that you?" she replied, a laugh in her voice._

_ "I'm working on the whole git thing, trying to rearrange my priorities." Draco said sheepishly._

_ "It's about time. This is going to sound totally crazy, but do you want to go grab a fire whiskey with me? It's been such a long time since I have seen anyone from Hogwarts besides the usual Gryffindor's." _

_ Draco didn't think that sounded crazy at all. In fact, it sounded quite nice. "Yah, that sounds great, really great. Come on."_

_ One too many fire whiskeys later and Draco and Hermione were locked in a passionate embrace, in a motel room they had somehow arrived at…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ After it was over, both knew it was a bad idea, but they also both knew how good it had felt…_

_ They continued to meet in secret for a couple months before they realized how in love with each other they were._

_ Hermione told Ron she had found someone else, but she couldn't bear to say who. She said she was sorry, but she just couldn't ignore love._

_ They moved in together, lived in secret to avoid attention. _

_ But they started fighting, arguing. Hermione kept saying that she had made a mistake, Malfoy said that they were destined to be together. She said Ron wanted her back, and she was going. She was leaving him, leaving what they had without even giving it a second chance….._

Draco was jerked from memory lane by the sound of a motorcycle screeching to halt besides him. He glanced over, and would have kept walking, until he saw who it was.

Mystery Girl.

"Hey pale ass! You were the new one at the bar right? You saw the whole soap opera that took place?" she called out to him.

"Yah, but it's none of my business."

"Smarter than he looks, folks. What are you doing walking home, don't you have a ride? No? Well then what the hell, hop on. I feel bad for making you witness my bad side. By the way my names Raeanne. Where do you live?" Raeanne held out the spare motorcycle helmet to Draco.

He had about a split second of hesitation before he grabbed the helmet and hopped on.

"My names Draco Malfoy, and right now, I live nowhere."

They sped down the street, weaving in and out of traffic. Even though Malfoy much preferred the ease and quickness of floo powder, this was still better than a car. If he closed his eyes, he could _almost_ make himself believe he was on broom. But just almost.

"I could really use a bite to eat, wanna join? I know this great pizza place, it's like straight from Italy, not the disgusting crap everywhere else serves." She asked him, without turning around to look at him.

"Yah that sounds great, really great…."

A couple disgusting muggle beers later, and Raeanne was inviting Malfoy back to her place, now clean of Alex.

He was agreeing without any doubts.

Her lips were sweet, oh so sweet….

He pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, her beautiful breasts spilling out…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco made his way back to his motel, disgusted with himself. He had made love to a muggle, a filthy little muggle. But the mean cruel voice inside of him forced himself to grapple with his deepest thoughts…

_You made love to a mudblood before, you loved her, a mudblood. And you are already falling for this Raeanne. Maybe dirty girls are your thing, your vice. You know what you have to do, if you want to have a pain free life, you have to forget her, both of them. Finally and completely forget about Hermione and cut off any contact with Raeanne before things progress. Or she will hurt you, just like Hermione did. She will crush you like you have never been crushed and leave to continue her happy little life. _

Whatever Draco did, he made a mess of it. His entire life had been a complete joke, an assortment of humiliating and infuriating moments. He had never been good enough for his father, at school everyone preferred Harry Potter, even the Dark Lord and thought him weak. Hermione Granger had left him, knowing he wasn't worth it.

And Raeanne was similar to Hermione. Hermione wasn't as rough around the edges, but they had the same core. Hard and unyielding, they wouldn't be pushed around. Just look at poor Alex.

Malfoy's kinder inner self voiced the one pitiful shred of hope he had for a future between him and Raeanne.

_You have already been thrown out of what you have known your entire life, what else can you lose? Even if she leaves you, you can't get any lower. _

Malfoy clung to that hope, because right of the bat, he felt something for Raeanne. But he would take it slow this time, he wouldn't rush things, he would give her space, he would do everything right.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

He would make her, even without magic, he still had powers of persuasion.

Raeanne would not be another Hermione Granger; Draco would make sure of that.

**AUTHORS NOTE: first off I would just like to apologize for all the errors in my last story; I was just so excited I put it up without proof reading. Secondly, I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has responded to this story they are:**

**Nahama: for adding my story to their story alerts**

**Caddle: for adding my story to their story alerts**

**Readingtilldawn: for my first review! Thanks so much! This chapter is just for you. It explains how Hermione and Malfoy were lovers which I had been thinking about how to explain when I read the review! I really appreciate what you said about banished and the help you gave me! **

**So I was going to put up a long chapter tonight but after my first review, I put this little chapter up to explain some things and lay more of the stories foundation down. There will be a longer chapter with more action up tonight or tomorrow. And I know I said that his chapter wouldn't be steamy, but I had to explain the love part of the story! Thanks so much and REVIEW! **


	4. Stranger Danger

Banished

Chapter 4: Stranger Danger

Day three as a muggle, and Malfoy was anxious to see Raeanne. He had called her and asked to go to dinner tonight. It would be the turning point in their "relationship," Draco could feel it.

The bell above the door jingled and his head snapped up, eagerly seeing if it was Raeanne. Disappointment flooded through him as he realized it was just some guy.

Just some guy who had also been at the bakery this morning, _and _at the train station. Instead of coming up straight to the bar like most of the day customers did, he slunk into the shadowy tables in the back.

_What is with this guy? _Thought Draco. _Twice is a coincidence, but three times! No, something is definitely off._

Malfoy kept his attention honed in on the guys table, trying to get as much information as possible.

But the man stayed hidden in the shadows so he could never get a good look at his face.

As they day waned on Draco got more and more anxious as the man didn't move an inch from his position, he stayed there right until closing time.

As he rose from the table and exited, he made sure to keep his face hidden.

Draco was infuriated that this complete stranger was following him and he had been too dense to pick up on it in time to notice anything about the man!

He finished up the closing up duties and banged out the door, stomping down the road, trying to calm himself before his dinner with Raeanne. He wouldn't be able to avoid another Hermione if his feelings weren't in check.

As he pounded his way to the restaurant, the hairs on the back of Malfoys neck began to rise. He whirled around and saw, who do you think, but the man.

"GOD DAMN IT WHAT DO YOU WANT! WHO ARE YOU?" Draco bellowed out, at the end of his patience. "Did those fucking poker idiots send you to bully me some more? Did they tell you that when they tried, it didn't really work out that well? So I would just stop trying!"

The man just stared at Malfoy, and let out a low, malicious, laugh.

With that, Draco snapped. He lunged at the man who deftly sidestepped away, his laugh growing louder.

"Look at you, being a muggle does not suit you. You have gotten slower, Draco Malfoy." The man said.

Draco froze at the word _muggle._ Who was this man? Malfoy had seriously underestimated him. He was a wizard, that much was obvious, and he had known Draco in his former life.

"Who are you? A wizard, that much I can tell. But who? And what do you want with me? You must know about what has happened to me. So why are you here? If the ministry founds out, they will punish you."

"Oh I don't think I have to worry about the ministry. And really, you don't remember me? After all those years we spent together, I as brainless oaf number one to your master plans. It's me, Goyle. Good old Gregory Goyle." Goyle let out with another malicious laugh.

"Goyle, how…what?" Malfoy was completely blown away. This man before him was NOTHING like the Goyle he remembered.

"I look a little different, don't I? Azkaban does that to you, you know. Because you see, after the war, I stayed loyal to the dark lord. Even when he was gone, I stayed loyal. So of course I spent 3 years in Azkaban until they let me out, once the majority of Voldemorts greatest supporters were destroyed, so I would pose no threat. But I would always stay loyal to the ideas the Dark Lord had. Pure bloods ruling over the rest, as it should be. And there were those who agreed with me, who wanted what had been so close to happening. We formed together, under the utmost secrecy. We plotted; I used my knowledge learned from years spent with you. Another 5 years after I was let out, I got news that you had joined the 'resistance' and of course I had to laugh. You, who would only join when you thought you had something to gain. Then you were caught, you and a bunch of other idiots. If it weren't for the rest of the true resistances skills, you lot could have blown the whole thing! Then I heard what happened to you, oh what a laugh I had then. Then I decided that it would be time for a vacation and some sport. Muggle hunting, the game being you." The worst laugh yet followed this speech.

"Jesus Goyle, why the hell would you do this? Just get out of here and leave me alone. I don't have time to deal with your crap."

"Oh no, I think I'll stick around, watch how your little affair with that muggle plays out. It's really very entertaining. And besides, I think the resistance can survive without me for a little while. "

"How do you know about Raeanne. DAMN IT GOYLE, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW!" Malfoy screamed, blood clouding his eyes.

"Oh no, is the little muggle getting mad? Too bad he can't attack me with any spells." Goyle said, pulling out his wand. "You really don't want to attack me, you see. Because I, unlike you, still have my powers. And I can attack and kill you with two words while you stand there, helpless. So I would think very carefully about your next move."

Malfoy slowly began to back away, as Goyle twirled his wand in his hands.

"I'm proud of you Goyle, you have really proven to everyone that you have brains. I mean, I think these are the most words I have heard you speak in my entire life. I'm really really proud." Malfoy sneered out.

"What did I say? You just made a big mistake!" growled Goyle, advancing at Malfoy.

"Oh, did I make the big bumbling idiot mad? Am I taking away part of your glory? Of finding me? Have you been waiting your whole, miserable, pathetic, life to do this? " Draco said, playing the wild card. If he made Goyle mad enough, he would stop thinking straight. And that would be Draco's only chance for escape.

"STUPEFY!" Goyle cried, a jet of red light flying from his wand.

Malfoy jumped aside, narrowly missing the spell as it hit a trash can, exploding it.

He then jumped behind a corner and started to run as Goyle followed, shooting spells at him.

Draco's lungs burned as he forced his body to keep running, dodging spells as well as he could. Some passed so close; they burned his skin and clothes.

He could feel Goyle slowing down behind him, his weight dragging him down. Draco kept running till he pulled up to a bus stop right as a bus was closing its doors.

Malfoy squeezed through the doors, throwing the fare at the driver and moving to the back, where he collapsed at a seat, every part of him burning with exhaustion.

As the bus sped away down the street, he glanced out the window to the bus stop, where Goyle was standing there cursing.

Malfoy had narrowly avoided him tonight, but he knew that Goyle wouldn't give up. That he would keep following him until finally, finally, he killed Draco.

As Draco was walking up to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Raeanne 45 minutes late, she came storming out of it. When she saw Draco, she froze, and screamed in frustration.

"YOU! All you god damn mother fuckers of men are the same! You think you can just show up whenever the hell you please and that us women will just be all dandy with it. But I refuse, I REFUSE! You know, I really thought you were different too. I felt an attraction to you. But you thought you could use me and I wouldn't care." She yelled at him, tears springing to her eyes.

"No, Raeanne, listen to me. I didn't mean to be late; I wasn't trying to use you! I swear! Something came up-" he desperately tried to explain.

"What the hell happened to you, you're all burnt? Damn something really did come up didn't it?" she interrupted him.

"Tell me about it." Draco said, letting out a hysterical laugh.

"Well I don't think that right now I should be with you, you need to get yourself cleaned up. But when you do, when you have everything cleaned up, call me."

"You're not just talking about the burns are you?" he asked.

"No Draco, I'm not." She replied sadly, walking away.

He watched her go, pain in his heart. As he turned and started heading back to the motel, he began thinking over the nights events.

He had to do something about Goyle, or he would kill him. The only thing he could do was go to the ministry and tell them everything, everything about Goyle, about what he had told Draco, and the truth about what Malfoy had done.

It was time that the truth came out.

_But what about Raeanne? If you tell the truth, you will never see her again._

It's for the best. I'm not right for her, and she's not right for me.

Malfoy fought the tears that were coming to his eyes. He had been fighting against everyone for so long. And there was only so much he could take. It was all starting to wear on him, the pressure and pain of it all.

If he didn't tell the truth, he would snap.

**AUTHORS NOTE: really guys? I want to thank all of you who are putting my story in their story alerts but nobody seems to be able to write a review. One review. I work really hard on this story and I would really like some feedback. Is it that hard to just write a review? If I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to end this story really soon. I started another story but I don't want to put it up and get no reviews on it either. It's about harry in his job as an auror. He is a double agent for the dark side and he works for them as an assassin killing powerful wizards. It's really cool so far but I won't put it up and get no reviews. So please please please REVIEW!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Banished

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Malfoy was feeling very nervous as he stood outside the visitor's entrance to the ministry of magic. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking just a little.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the beat up red phone booth. He didn't even know it would work. For all he knew, he would enter the code, nothing would happen, and he would look like an idiot standing in a broken telephone booth.

Draco reached up his hand, punched in the code, and closed his eyes, anticipation building as he waited.

3 very long moments passed where nothing happened and then finally, _finally, _something happened. The booth started to slowly move down into the ministry of magic. Things had changed since he had used this entrance; there was no longer any female giving instruction. And when he landed in the atrium, pulling the hood of his costume robes he had bought around him, the place was happier. The wizards and witches in it were not worrying about the end of their world, everything was good.

Malfoy hurried to the lift and pushed the button for the Ministers office level. As he stood in the back, trying not to draw attention to himself, he realized that he had no plan. He had never imagined that he would be able to even get into the ministry, and now that he was here, Draco didn't know how to get into the minister's office and speak to him privately.

As the lift passed more and more levels, it slowly began to empty out until there was only one other person, a wizard who was busy scanning a long sheet of parchment and making notes on it. As the lift doors clanged open on the last level, the man stepped out and headed down a hallway leaving Draco to stand in the hall feeling lost and stupid.

He still remembered the way to the Minister's office and he began to walk towards it, his guard up in case he met anyone. But he arrived at the office door with no sign of anyone.

Hesitantly, he grabbed the handle and began to turn, suspicious of how easy it all was. The door opened easily, and Draco found himself in the office, face to face with the Minister.

They were alone in the office, and after the Minister got over his shock, he yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL? DRACO MALFOY HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"Sir, listen to me, please. I have no magic, there is no way I could harm you. You are in no danger, just please listen to me. It will be worth your while, I promise." Draco pleaded.

The mystery of why the place was so empty was solved when the Minister muttered, "Bloody hell! I give the holiday to people, and this day, of all days, a raving lunatic shows up in my office!"

Despite his suspicions of Draco, the Minister obviously thought he had valid points, and motioned for him to have a seat.

"Well, what do you have to say?"  
"I'm not a traitor, and I have never been. I didn't tell you the truth when you captured me, and I'm sure that what I'm about to tell you won't sound like it either. Let me start at the beginning." Malfoy took a deep breath, raised his head, and began to tell his story. "I was, romantically involved, let's say, with a married woman. And she was on the good side; she was always on the good side. And, well, I was too. After the war, I saw how stupid everything I had been doing was. How sick and twisted it all was. I began to turn my life around, to be a good person. And this affair, it was real, but very very wrong. And when it ended, I was devastated. I had loved this woman like I had never loved before. I know longer cared what happened to me, the woman I loved didn't want me. But some part of me still thought I had a chance, that I just needed to be a better person. So I began to be a double agent of sorts. I had contacts in the ministry that I swore to secrecy. I joined the 'resistance' and fed information to my contacts. I made them swear that if I was ever caught, they would never give any evidence defending me. It was hard work, and at times, I think people in the resistance suspected me. But I always put them off the trail. Then the ministry caught wind of everything and began to hunt. I knew that if I wanted too, I could get off without a scratch, because I hadn't been doing anything bad. But the sick twisted part of me told myself to get caught, get thrown in Azkaban, what do you care? What do you have to live for? Nothing. Even after all the years of feeding information to the Ministry, you still aren't good enough for her. She _still_ doesn't want you. So I let myself be captured and banished. And I tried to forget about everything. But last night, well I guess I was pretty low on the feeding chain in the resistance. There is a whole inner movement I knew nothing about. It's headed by Gregory Goyle, and he came to pay me a visit last night. Muggle hunting, he called it. He let slip some valuable information, and I knew that I had to tell the truth, or we might slip back into our old times." He took deep breath, and looked at the Minister, waiting for his reaction.

He looked at Malfoy, looked down, and then back at Malfoy. Then he surprised even himself by opening his mouth and saying, "I believe you. I believe everything you just said. And I want to ask for your help to fight the resistance. I want to lift your banishment. And I want to give you your magic back."

**AUTHORS NOTE: soo, I had a little hissy fit. I was upset that I wasn't getting reviews, and then I got some. But I still didn't write another chapter. And now I'm not sure what is going to happen to this story. After so much time away from it, I don't have the same level of interest. But I want to finish the story. I owe it to the people who DID write a review saying they liked it. So I will finish it, but the updates will be spread out. And I am writing a new story called Loved by Hell and it's really cool. I just put it up yesterday and already have two reviews! So please review this story and go check out Loved by Hell! And expect a chapter for Avatar's Guards soon! **


End file.
